Talk:Discovery Isle
Hymn? --Bucurestean 12:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Haha 12:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) shouldnt we move this to Kings? and make this a section of Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Another town?! Shouldnt we be more careful with our environment..? I feel like I should object to this project, mr. Johnson... Martha Van Ghent 15:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC), ::Beaverwick is on Kings Island. and i suggested moving the Capitol Resort to there and making it a section of Beaverwick Pierlot McCrooke 15:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Object? Can you please wait until it's finished, and then perhaps you can give your opinion, it's not like a town or something, not even a hamlet... Jon Johnson 15:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you are kidnapping a beautiful natural environment... Martha Van Ghent 16:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Look what happened to the Emeral Highlands when I built Donia Castle for my family: the landscape improved. Perhaps Pierlot's hamlet will also improve the landscape. I doubt it, but perhaps he can built it in a way that doesn't harm nature. Dr. Magnus 16:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Guys, we can't keep building towns at this speed. Not only because the few islands which are left untouched by mankind, get touched, but also because we already have towns which are completely empty. TV has been diminished in size for the same reason. Btw, wasn't Discovery I. a NP? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OWTB is right again. (But no, Discovery wasn't an NP (yet)) 08:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Logos here's some suggestions Flag seal :I don't know if an uninhabited island needs a flag. After all, look at almost any island, and as long as it isn't a nation, it doesn't have a flag. Edward Hannis 01:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't sure if it was or wasn't it said 34 population but Logos still look good. Marcus Villanova 20:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looks GREAT! Dr. Magnus 20:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool your on now but isn't it like 9:40 in the netherlands? Marcus Villanova 20:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's 8:51 here now, so 9:40 hasn't been yet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) All these castles Perhaps we shóúld consider a bouwwetgeving in Sylvania :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :There is a much easier way to deal with this issue: government can declare Discovery Isle to be 'protected' to preserve environmental integrity. A bit like a natural park. We really must try to row with the peddles we've got in stead of creating more bureaucracy. Not that I dislike the beautiful slot though. 09:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the Oceana State Law is rather clear about it: If a building is to be build in agrarian areas or forests, the governor should accept it to be build there. Environmental movements have more voice in this case than when it is going to be build in an already existing neighborhood. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Very dictator-like to let just one person decide, no? A subjective decision is easy to make. 09:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably, that's why I firmly believe in a system in which any citizen in the state can recall the gouvernour and bring it up to the congress or a local vote. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great idea indeed. Why didn't you propose this before? This should get to Congress ASAP (together with the possibility for each citizen to propose a law) 10:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Map: Nature Freindly Green=Untouch by Humans Blue=Sea Light Blue=Lakes and rivers Yellowish tent=Old abandoned towns. Brown=hills & mountians.